My True Love
by CrystalWolf1
Summary: What if Jeb rescued another mutant and there was 7 flock members? Well there was until she got captured by the school and no one noticed they thouht she left. Now she's back and she isn't back for apologies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys **

**This is my third Fan Fic **

**Please critcise, reveiw i really dont care!**

**I dont own Maximum Ride**

**SPOV**

**FLASH BACK 10 years ago**

" Sammi, break feast is ready" Jeb called. I raced down the hall of the E-shaped house. I wanted to get there before Fang did he usually beat me there but I was for sure gonna get there this time. When I got there Fang was already there.

" No way you cheated " I said as I sat down next to him. I ate break feast really quickly as I went back to my room Fang came in front of me making me fall on top of him. "Get out of my way Fang" I said as I tried to get to my room. He wouldnt let me go. I punched him in the stomach and as he let go I sprung up and ran to my room. Accidentally nocking over Gazzy and bumbing into Nudge. " Sammi what are you doing are you going to play in your room can I come with you, your room is really big I wish my room was that bi" Nudge said as I cl

amped my hand over mouth and running past her and into my room and locking the door. I walked to my closet opened the doors and pushed back the clothes revealin a small door you could just barely make out. I took out my key from my pocket and put it in the key hole and CLICK it opened I crawled through and up the stairs. No one knew about this room it was my personal retreat. The room was fairly big wooden walls and floor. there were drawings on the walls every where and in the middle a beautiful white desk. A big book labeled 'Sammi's Journal' was sitting there. I wrote everything about whats happening or my own lifes story. I went to the side and pulled back the curtains of the window that was there and opened it. Slight breeze found its way in and sent a shiver down my spine. I sat back down and started writing what happened today.

**END FLASH BACK**

I misseed those days when we were a family. Confused? let me entroduce myself I'm Samantha Ride call me Sammi I'm 16 and have curly golden hair and crystal blue eyes my wings are pure black, I am an avian hybrid 98% human 2% avian. I came from a place called the School, they tested on us. Until one day Jeb rescued us and brought us to the E-shaped house which we called home. Theres 7 of us, we call our selves 'The Flock'.

There is Max who is also 16 she has white wings with speckles of brown in them. Also Iggy hes also 16, hes blind and has white wings with strawberry blonde specks in them. Aslo Gasman hes 10 aslo known as Gazzy you'll find out later why his name is that, he has pure white wings. There also is Nude shes 12 she has white wings and has mocha colored skin. Angel is 7 she has pure white wings one of those that resembles a angel. And last but not least theres Fang who is also 16 my wing man, my best friend, my crush he has olive toned skin and pure midnight black wings like mine.

**Thanks for reading tell me if you liked it and if there are any mistakes in it.**

**Sammi is my character she kinda replaces Max in this but Max i still there execpt shes just not her personality **

**~Haters never die, they just multiply CrystalWolf1~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys **

**Please Read and Reveiw**

**I don't own Maximum Ride I just own Sammi!**

**SPOV**

I had just escaped the school after being there for ten years, cramped up in a little cage, little food and water. I was glad to get out and stretch my wings. But it wasnt over as I had five flying erasers comming at me at full speed. They were comming at full speed but a little clumsily i could tell there wings where bigger to support there weight. I needed to get out of there and fast. I swooped down into a forest and started running in mid air so when my feet touch the ground I could start running away faster. Its not like i didn't want to fight I just was tired from spending 10 years of my life in that Hell Hole called the School. As soon as my feet touched the ground I fast as lightning running away from my persuers. I kinda did a quick circle to try and confuse them i ran back into the forest while they went the other way. I stopped to catch my breath. My legs hurt like hell, my newlf found bruises from all the 'test' the white coats did to me at the School felt like they were on fire.

I had to rest, I looked around for any type of shelter. All that was around me were trees coated with green, brown, lellow and reddish leaves asuming it was fall. There was several leaves coating the ground everytime you step you hear a 'CRACK' from the dryed out leaves crushing under your feet. After thirty minutes of walking, but to me it felt like hours, I stumbled across a large cave, I could see the back of the cave. It had stone walls and near the middle thats where I decided to put the fire.

I found after walking another 5 minutes around some sticks and twigs that could pass for fire wood. I put the wood down where I said I would before. I stared at the pile of wood concentrating hard my right arm strechted out towards the pile hand out stretched. My thoughts were 'Come on' and 'Fire, Fire, Fire'. Finally after seemed like forever a small spark shot out from my out stretched palm and onto the wood starting the begining of the fire. I transformed into my wolf form. A pure black wolf with crystal blue eyes with an unuasual green specks in them. I rested my furry black head on my front paws watching the fire. I was thinking about him again, about them and how much i miss them even though they betrayed me. My journal I left behind my journal along with all my other secrets, I wonder if anyone found my hideout yet. I couldn't rid my mind of thoughts about them my first real, loving family.

**FLASH BACK 10 years ago**

I looked out my small window, the shades just pulled back a little bit. Jeb was teaching everyone to fly. Except her. Jeb kept saying that I was special and needed time. "Need time for what" I spat

" What does this even have to do with me learning how to fly" I complained. I was getting angry. 'Why cant I just be normal' I thought to myself. Jeb didn't answer me. 'Great' I though. I ran out the door and bumbed into Fang, who had just came back inside. I didn't even look at him as I turned on my heels and fled towards my room. As soon as I shut the door someones knocks on it, immediatly I know who it is. 'Fang' I said in my mind. Fang slowly opened the door to see and angry Sammi sitting on her bed arms folded across her chest. Fang just gave me a look as if to say ' whats wrong?'. "Go away" I mutter.

He doesn't listen, he does the exact opposite he comes and sits next to me. And thats when Fang did the most un-Fang-like thing ever! He hugged me. A full armed hug, which i greatly accepted. All that was going thru my head and I really needed a good hug, and look here comes Fang. Like im gonna turn down Fabg seriously. I was still hugging him when I said barely a whisper but im sure he heard me" Why can't i just be normal like you and the rest of the flock".

Fang didn't say anything which was expected but I was still hurt why I don't know. He left my room without even looking at me again. I was so confused. I decieded to go up to my 'secret hideout'. I opened my closset doors and pushed back my rack of clothing revealing a small door. Unlocking it with the small key in my pocket I ra up the stairs. I sat down at my desk and decieded to draw a wolf. I don't know why I just liked wolfves alot they were my favorite animal.

**END FLASH BACK **

**Thanks for Reading **

**Please Review **

**I'll try to update soon but i have two other stories to update too keep that in mind!**

**My friend and I are making a story it is on her profile _berry14289_ If you're a MTV Teen Wolf fan you'll like it I promise**

**~Haters never die, They just multiply! CrystalWolf1~**


End file.
